


Drunk Confessions

by MidNightWriter42



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace bein' a dork, Ace being responsible, Blossoming relationship, Bounty Hunter!Reader, F/M, Reader is actually a badass but she be drunk, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter42/pseuds/MidNightWriter42
Summary: A bounty hunter admits that she'll miss her game partner, straight to his face. Among several other confessions...





	Drunk Confessions

Life as a Bounty Hunter was always a tough one. Yet from your humble beginnings in East Blue, you had managed to make a name for yourself. You were known far and wide for your stubbornness and frightening ability to always get your target. Always.

Yes, pirates far and wide would tremble at your name, ‘The Black Fox (Y/N).’

Well. Almost all pirates.

Indeed, there was one pirate that had managed to get away not once or twice but EVERY SINGLE TIME.

And that pirate was one, Portgas D. Ace.

After his first escape, you were hooked and you would take every opportunity to ambush the raven-haired pirate, dogging him every step around East Blue and even following him on his route out of the East. But, as time went on, the chase changed dramatically from a serious pursuit with intent to rather a playful game between two friends, albeit there was some awkward flirting and possibly a few times were you actually let him escape. When and how it changed, neither of you knew yet neither did you guys question it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, one morning, everything came to a screeching halt when you read the Newspaper. There in big bold letters was the phrase, “PORTGAS JOINS WHITEBEARDS! NAVY PANICKING!”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Your eyes scanned the grainy black and white photo on the front of the newspaper. It was a picture of your favorite fire akuma no mi user hanging with the very well known Fourth Division Commander, Twin Saber Thatch. However, what really got you was the Jolly Roger tattoo of Whitebeard that covered his entire back.

“That RAVEN-HAIRED FLAMING CHICKEN!” tearing the newspaper to piece and throwing the scraps in the air and sea. After throwing a fit for about an hour on your tiny ship, you finally settled down. “Well, I guess the game is over then,” you let out a resigned sigh as you leaned over the railing of your ship, the image of a tiny island was quickly growing in the distance. “Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted.”

Yet, you couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment, if anything it grew to become unbearable. By the time you arrived at the island at dusk, you all but booked it to the local tavern and hit the booze pretty hard. After all, you had just lost your game partner!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to you, the Whitebeards had landed their ship on the other side of the island a day before. And unfortunately, they were quick to be informed of a tiny ship carrying a legendary Bounty Hunter had landed on the island. Fortunately, among the crew was a certain raven-haired pirate.

“What? She’s here?” he grinned widely. “Where did you see her?”

“Uh, she went into the tavern a while ago,” replied the scout, somewhat perplexed. ‘Why would he be excited to see such a scary bounty hunter?!’

“Oh, No way! I’ll go on ahead, guys!” Ace called back as he excitedly ran on ahead of the rest of the crew. Only to be stopped by a voice calling out his name.

“Ace, where are you going, yoi?” it was Marco.

“To see ___?” Ace looked back at the first division commander as more of their crew came ashore.

“To see a bounty hunter?” Marco folded his arms over his chest at the bizarre idea of a pirate willingly seeking out a bounty hunter.

“What? Don’t worry!” Ace raised his hands in a pacifying motion. “I’ve known her since I set sail,” The raven-haired pirate grinned. “Besides, she isn’t serious about catching me, well… not anymore.”

Despite being on the opposite sides of the law, Ace considered you to be a friend after a short time. After all, the two of you embarked on your journeys at the same time and have progressed alongside one another, watching each other make monumental strides in your chosen paths. And trying to one up each other at every turn, you met Ace every step of the way and when one of you fell, you were there for each other in your own ways.

It was a rather strange friendship, but one Ace wouldn’t give up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, when the Whitebeards found you sobbing over a beer, it was a rather humorous sight. It was completely opposite to the hardened, cold Bounty Hunter persona that they had heard about.

Ace was the first one to react, “Uh, hey! _____, why are you cry?” he quickly took the bar stool next to yours, while Whitebeard and his crew all shared a confused look before going off and finding seats.

“Crying?! Who said I was crying?!” came your drunken objecting, your hand swing out and nearly hit Ace in the head with your tankard. “I’m not crying!! You’re crying!” you took another long swig from your drink.

“Okay, then why are you not crying?” Ace raised his brow and tilted his head. Sure, he had seen you upset over things over the past couple years but nothing that’d drive you to drink this much!

“Haven’t you been listening?! I’m not crying because of that damned FireFist,” you snarled as you slammed your drink down. “‘Firefist,’ feh,” you scoffed, “More like FireBUTT!” You never claimed to be the most eloquent of drunks.

Thanks to being so intoxicated, you completely missed the snickers and giggles from your audience in the bar.

Ace winced slightly, ‘I’m gonna hear about that one later.’ When suddenly, he quickly ducked down once more to avoid a swing from your tankard.

“That damn idiot joined Whitebeard,” you continued unprompted, completely oblivious to the fact that now almost everyone in the bar was listening to you. “I can’t chase him any more,” you sniffled.

“Why not?” asked Ace, he felt a little bit guilty about taking advantage of you when you were like this but it was rare that the two of you actually got to talk.

“Because, no sane bounty hunter goes after a Whitebeard, dumbass!” you glared at the freckled man, your cheeks flushed a deep red. “Don’t you knew the first rule of being a Bounty Hunter?! ‘Unless you wanna die, don't go after a Whitebeard!’” you went to take another drink but stopped when you saw that your tankard was empty. Frowning, you slammed it down on the bartop and barked for more, which the barkeep begrudgingly did. “You mess with one Whitebeard, you get the whole crew after you and I don't have a death wish,” you took another deep swig of your newly refilled drink. “Honestly Newbie, you should be more aware of that situation,” you babbled drunkenly “You’ll never make it on the seas if you aren’t more careful.”

The Whitebeard pirates continued to giggle and snicker in the background as their Second Division Commander got lectured by a drunken bounty hunter. Laughing to himself, Ace glanced over towards his crewmates. Whitebeard was smiling secretly behind his barrel of sake, Marco was chuckling softly while Thatch and Haruta were trying to hold in their laughs so as not to disturb the spectacle.

“I’m sorry?” Ace replied unsure of what else to say.

“I’zz okay,” you took another deep swig.

“How many drinks have you had?” asked the raven pirate. If you were this unaware then it had to be more than a few.

“I dunno, I lost count after the 5th one,” came your reply. “Anyway, So yeah! I can’t chase after that ass any more because of that. Stupid Fireface!” It was then that you furrowed your brows in thought, “Hey, you think when Firebutt first got his Akuma no Mi did he ever accidently light his pants on fire?”

The raven-haired pirate blinked a few times before an uproar of laughter was heard behind him and among the laughter he could hear his former first mate, Deuce, confess. “Yeah, He did!!” Ace rounded on his friend and glared.

“Ya know, there was one good thing about pursuing Ace,” you started, sounding surprisingly serious and sober for the first time that evening. Yet it was also the first time you had used Ace’s first name, usually referring to him as ‘Portgas.’

The caused Ace to look back at you, more than a little surprised by the sudden shift.

“At least, I always got a great view of his ass.”

In that instant, Ace’s face turned the brightest shade of red possible, the Whitebeards were practically howling in laughter and Haruta and Thatch had fallen out of their chairs from laughing so hard.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough for the night!” Ace grabbed the mug from your hand before you could take another drink.

You protested immediately. “No! Give me back my drink!” you quickly stood from your barstool, ready for a drunken brawl when suddenly a wave of vertigo washed over you. Seconds later, you passed out with Ace catching you just in time before you gave yourself a concussion.

\----------------------------------------------------

Whitebeard chuckled at the spunky little Bounty Hunter.

“Ace,” he rumbled, calling the attention of his youngest son. “Take her back to the ship, I want her to join the family.”

Ace, while still blushing, nodded his head. “Alright,” he adjusted his hold to hold you bridal style “Ya know, she’s not gonna like this, Oyaji.”

“Can’t be any worse than your murder-y stab-y phase,” piped Haruta between fits of giggles, earning him a scowl from Ace.

“We’ll handle her tab and join you on the ship when we are done,” dismissed Whitebeard.

With a nod of his head, Ace set out to return to the ship with you in his arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until very late the next day that you finally roused from your slumber. Between the pounding headache and the rocking of the ship, you wanted nothing more than to pass out again.

‘Wait,’ you paused. ‘Rocking? Didn’t I land last night?’ finally opening your eyes. You find yourself in a unfamiliar cabin. ‘I did land last night. So, where the heck am I?’

A surge of panic ran through you as you carefully look around the room for any sign of a threat, but ultimately found nothing as the only thing in the cabin was a couple of empty crates, one being by your bedside, and the bed that you sat on. Placed on the crate beside you was a glass of water and a little tablet, probably for the headache that was threatening to split your skull.

‘Like hell, I’m gonna take some random tablet,’ you scoffed and powered on. ‘Besides, who’s got the guts to mess with someone like me,’ you mentally prepare yourself as you approach the door and after taking a deep breath, you open it to the fresh evening air.

You were geared up for a fight, ready to beat up anyone who got in your way and then book it back to your ship.

However, when you stepped out onto the massive deck and saw all of the pirates milling about on the main deck, you couldn’t help but feel a cold surge of dread. Especially, when you saw their jolly roger, a skull and crossbones with a crescent shaped mustache.

‘Is this Whitebeard’s ship?! Why am I on Whitebeard’s ship?!’

“Oh! You’re awake!” a cheerful voice brought you out of your panic induced frozen stat. Turning around, you spot the infamous 4th Division Commander, Thatch. “I was just sent to check on you,” he smiled warmly. “Dinner’s almost ready, I’ll be sure to send Ace to bring it to you.” And with that he turned and as he was leaving he says over his shoulder. “You should socialize with your new brothers too! Everyone’s really excited to meet you.”

“Wha-What Brothers?!” you called back but he had disappeared by now.

You were about to go, explore and hopefully find a way off the ship but when you rounded the corner and saw the one and only Whitebeard sitting in his chair, you quickly aborted that idea. Instead opting for hiding in the room that you woke up in. Suddenly the idea of the painkiller sounded very appealing.

The crew had pretty much left you be until a couple hours later when there was a knock on your door.  
“Yo, It's just me,” came an all too familiar voice coupled with the door opening to reveal the raven-haired pirate that had eluded you since the beginning of your career as a Bounty Hunter. “Good, you took the painkillers.” he noted as he walked farther into the room after shutting the door with his foot, a plate of food in each hand.

Jumping to your feet, you snapped at Ace. “Why am I on Whitebeard’s ship? Why did you kidnap me?” you accused.

Ace blinked a couple times before smiling. “Well, you were hitting the booze pretty hard last night and I didn’t know which ship belonged to you, so… I felt that this was the best option,” he reasoned before continuing on in a matter of fact tone. “Besides, Oyaji wants you to join the crew!”

“I’m NOT joining the crew!” you snapped back. “Ugh, what even happened last night!?”

“Oh,you know not much,” Ace placed the two plates down on the bedside crate. “You were drunk out of your mind, admitted that you were gonna miss me cause you couldn’t come after me anymore, lectured me on not messing with Oyaji, nearly smacked me with your mug twice, wondered if I accidently burnt my shorts off and pretty much admitted that I had a nice butt,” Ace blushed brightly at the last one.

Your jaw dropped and you turned a bright shade of red before walking towards the door. “I’m gonna go and get eaten by a Sea King now.”

The raven-haired pirate laughed as he grabbed your hand before preventing you from following through with your plan. “No, your not. Besides, everyone wants to meet their new sister,” Ace teased as he pulled you close.

“I’m not joining the crew,” you weakly protested, your blush growing with each passing second.

“Really? Not even if I’m here?” he teased softly, tilting his head cutely and leaning in close to you.

After a few seconds, you couldn’t bare to look at his stupidly handsome face without blushing, so you grabbed his hat and pulled it down over his face. Finding your bashful side cute, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Convince me,” was all you said before grabbing your plate and running off to find a place to hide and eat in peace, leaving Ace grinning like an idiot.


End file.
